


Remember to feed your Succubus daily

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: All Tony wanted to know was why Darcy Lewis kept sneaking into Jane Foster's bedroom at night.He did not expect the answer.All Steve ever wanted was to find happiness.He did not expect where he would find it.All Bucky ever wanted was Steve.And Darcy? Darcy was just hungry.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis/Thor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 226
Collections: The Monster Mash





	1. Tony and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleIsMyName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleIsMyName/gifts).



> For the Darcylvania Halloween Challenge
> 
> Week 3 - Mythological Monsters

After a long night of science, Tony groggily stumbled into the common area kitchen where both Jane and Pepper already sat at the kitchen table.

Pepper was, of course, already wearing a well fitting business outfit and had both hair and makeup done perfectly as per usual. She was reading on one of the Stark-Pads and sipping a cup of coffee while enjoying a delicious looking pancake with an arrangement of fruits and berries.

Jane, aka Dr. Foster, aka Thunderboy’s Lover, was dressed more casually, in a cozy looking sweater, jeans and fuzzy bunny slippers. She had a dreamy look on her face, like she did most mornings, and was happily scribbling equations on a notepad while she too ate almost absently.

Darcy was once again making pancakes, and like always, she seemed to know as soon as he entered.

“Good morning Tony,” she chirped happily. “Maple syrup or chocolate syrup?”

“How the hell are you always this happy in the mornings?” Tony grumped and sat down at the table while she placed a plate with mouthwatering smelling and looking pancakes in front of him. “Thank you Lewis.”

Grumpy he might be, but he could appreciate a good meal, and he wasn't paying Lewis for cooking. In fact, she was Foster’s Lab Manager, not her personal assistant, but the young woman insisted on taking care of Foster in a motherly way.

At some point during their stay at the Tower, she had started to take care of him too, and soon afterward Pepper and Bruce followed.

Tony smiled to himself when Darcy answered his question.

“I just had a fantastic night,” the tiny lab manager and self proclaimed 'Scientist Wrangler' smiled wickedly and winked saucily at Jane who looked up and blushed wildly.

“About that,” Tony's smile widened and he wiggled his eyebrows at both of them. “Does Thor know, and should I give the three of you a larger room, so double-D doesn't have to sneak into yours every night?”

While Jane first paled and then rapidly turned a lovely shade of red all over her face and neck, Darcy only laughed.

“Oh believe me,” the cheeky brunette grinned at him, wagging her own brows while she gestured with a wooden spoon, “Thor knows.”

Something in her tone had Tony's eyes go wide.

He had expected them to deny it, instead Lewis leaned down on the table and gave him an excellent view down the front of her shirt.

Even Pepper had paused to watch the show with an amused smile on her lips.

“He even joins the fun when he's home.”

There was a wicked grin on her bright red painted lips, and did he imagine it or… no, that had to be his mind playing tricks on him. Darcy couldn't have fangs… right?

He met her gaze and there was something in those deep blue eyes that drew him in like a moth to a flame. Was it hot in here? Tony was definitely feeling hot. He gulped, eyes wide and somehow couldn't look away from Darcy's piercing gaze.

“Darcy,” Jane chided softly.

Darcy stood back up rather abruptly, ending their staring contest, and moved a step away from him. She grabbed her own plate of pancakes and sat down beside Jane without a further word.

It took him a moment before he managed to croak out.

“So is that a yes to the joined rooms?”

~~~

Like Darcy suspected, it didn't take Tony long to catch on after their conversation at breakfast.

She was standing at the bar in his penthouse one evening, sipping away on some sweet cocktail he had mixed up, when he slid into the barstool beside her.

“So?” he began, sounding ever so curious. “I've not figured it out fully, and since both Jane and Zeus 2.0 are in good health, I'm a little stuck on what you are exactly.”

Her crimson painted lips turned up and she cocked her head at him, blue eyes gleaming. “Well,” she purred at him, “what are your guesses?”

“Vampire,” Tony answered immediately, his gaze darting to her lips and the now obviously far too sharp teeth beneath. “I mean I’ve only ever seen you eating breakfast or sweets, and drinking coffee,” he told her and both of them turned to look at Jane and Thor cuddling on the large couch.

They and Pepper we laughing and chatting away, seemingly oblivious to their conversation.

“Jarvis checked, you don't eat at all unless it is sweets.”

“Oh,” Darcy's smile was positively wicked. “I do eat,” there were definitely fangs showing now. “Every night.”

“You really are a vampire?” Tony questioned with a frown and glanced over the others once more. “I somehow thought it would be something else,”

“It is,” Darcy laughed softly. “I'm a Succubus.”

Tony blinked at her for a while, before his gaze drifted from her, to Thor and Jane, and back.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

For a moment, Darcy thought he would react badly to the information, but then a wide grin spread across his face, and he wiggled his eyebrows again. “So if I checked with Pepper… would you consider giving Thunderboy and Lady Science a night off?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him.

Why was she even surprised?

“I'm not getting in between you and Pepper.” she informed him briskly. “And my arrangement with Janey and Thor keeps me satisfied.”

“That's not an outright no,” Tony concluded. “And I'm not asking you to jump into bed with only me.”

Darcy raised her eyebrow at him again, really, she shouldn't be surprised.

Part of her powers showed her the desires of humans, and Tony… well he was a playboy through and through, even if he was very loyal to Pepper.

“What are you asking then?”

“Dinner? Just the three of us, really casual and we will see how it goes from there?”

Tony actually seemed a bit nervous and Darcy, well, she was flattered by the attention. Somehow, Pepper caught her eye and was smiling at her in a way that told her that the other woman knew exactly what they were talking about.

Of course Tony wouldn't keep something like that a secret from his love.

A genuinely delighted smile found its way onto her own lips. “I would be delighted to join the two of you for dinner, but I'm making no promises.”

Tony returned her smile, his gaze on her lips and fangs as if mesmerized, while he placed a hand over hers. “That's fair.”


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcylvania Halloween Challenge
> 
> Week 3 - Mythological Monsters

Darcy was leaning on the railing of the penthouse and looking at the party down below when Tony once again moved into the space beside her.

With a gentle tug, he removed her empty cocktail glass from her hands and replaced it with a full one.

“What is my naughtiest of naughty friends doing up here hiding in the dark?” he questioned softly, following her gaze down towards the gathered party guests, and one very patriotic super soldier. “Thinking about adding him to your collection?”

Tony's smile was wide, his eyebrows wiggled suggestively, and there was not a note of jealousy in his tone.

He understood.

Sex, to her, was like food to him. Darcy simply needed it to stay alive, and after centuries, one tended to not stay with one partner. Who would want to eat the same meal every single day or rather night?

Plus, occasionally her partners wanted some alone time, which she couldn't fault them for, she was quite needy.

Darcy respected both Tony's and Pepper's relationship as well as Thor's and Jane's.

She had made it very clear to all of them, that she would not get in between any of them unless they were in the bedroom of course.

“I caught myself sleepwalking yesterday,” she shook her head, her curls moving in a soft bounce around her, in a fashion that seemed almost fake, like a scene out of a movie. “I almost visited his dreams out of instinct.”

“You find him pretty,” Tony nodded. “I can understand that. I mean look at him.”

He gestured and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Consent, Tony.”

“Yes, yes.” the boss-man agreed. “I can introduce you, you know?” he suggested. Tony's voice was teasing and soft. “He is actually pretty nice. Most of his patriotic schmuck behavior is real too; he really is a good guy.”

~~~

“Oh,” Steve gasped out, lying beside her in his bed, staring up at the ceiling while his chest rose up and down heavily. “Wow.”

Darcy's smile was positively wicked when she rolled to her side and snuggled up beside him, one clawed hand moving across his bare chest. Crimson talons that matched her blood-red lips danced across the heated flesh in a teasing manner, not hard enough to cause any damage to the skin, just enough to have him shiver and groan at the teasing touch.

“You're pretty wow yourself,” she purred at him. “I approve of the stamina, and decided I like the Super Soldier Serum.” Darcy giggled a little. “Maybe I'll ask Tony to invent a time machine so I can thank Dr. Erskine and Tony's dad myself.”

“Oh god,” Steve gasped out. “How do Thor and Jane deal with this every day?”

“There are two of them,” Darcy chuckled softly, moving to straddle him once more. “Besides, I still have Tony and Pepper to play with when they aren't in the mood.”

Just to tease him she moved her hips a fraction and he groaned.

“I can't imagine Tony not being in the mood.”

“Oh there are times like that,” she told him with a pout. “When some world-ending event happens and he's half-dead and I'm all sad and alone.”

Steve laughed at that. “You're killing me doll.”

“I really hope not,” she retorted. “I don't make a habit of killing my food sources.”

That made him tense underneath her a little.

“About that,” he started, suddenly far serious and shyer than before. “I'm not sure I'm comfortable with sharing you.” Steve admitted, not meeting her gaze for a moment. “I'd like for my partners to be with me exclusively.”

“That's fine,” Darcy told him, bending down to kiss him. “I told you, no strings. Let's finish this and see if you're comfortable hmm?” she suggested. “We can always end this.” Darcy rocked her hips again and another groan left him. “I'm not petty or jealous Steve, just hungry.”

“Yeah.”


	3. Trick or Treat

“You have _very_ interesting desires right now, Steve.” Darcy purred when she came out of his bathroom and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, still naked and obviously deep in thought.

Steve looked up startled, his blue eyes racking over her still slightly damp skin, which looked oh so soft and creamy in the dim bedroom light.

“I'm sorry Darcy,” he looked away again, unable to meet her intense gaze. “First I nag at you about being exclusive and then...”

Steve trailed off, the tips of his ear turning bright red.

“Oh honey,” Darcy purred, a thin demonic tail falling out from underneath the towel wrapped around her, while her bat-like wings unfolded behind her back. “Help me dry off?”

The question was soft but held a sinful promise, like every time she let more of her true nature shine through. Fangs were clearly visible through her crimson lips, and her dainty horns peeked out of her hair in a soft swirl.

“Come here,” Steve beckoned with a finger before patting his lap. “You're too far away and far too overdressed for getting dry.”

She laughed softly, and with a little jump and a flap of her wings she straddled his lap.

Steve carefully moved the towel and his hands over her damp body. Large, rough hands full of callouses left a hot trail wherever he touched her, his other hand moved the towel along the same path. Slowly, gently and unbelievably erotic.

“Tell me about him.” Darcy requested softly, moving her own clawed hands to cup his chin and make him meet her gaze. “Tell me about Bucky.” she repeated her question. “I know you love him.” Darcy continued, moving one hand from his chin down to his chest to hover above his heart. “And I hope you know that I would never stand in between you and him.”

He flinched a little and looked at her sheepishly.

“I know,” Darcy continued. “I have seen your desire for the three of us.” her smile was wide now. “I'm a Succubus remember. If we get along, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind another Super Soldier with extra stamina to keep up with me.”

At first, Steve's eyes widened, and then the lovely red of his ears spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

Darcy licked her lips, fangs peeking out.

A shrieking laugh escaped her when he moved them around, pinning her to the bed. Her wings were spread out in an awkward position underneath her and he paused, his gaze softening, while he waited for her wings to fold back into her back.

Only then did he push her down a little more forcefully, and growled at her playfully.

“Steve, you naughty boy.” her eyes sparkled with mischief. “I just showered.”

“Hmm.” he hummed. “You made it dirty first.”

“Oh.” she laughed. “So now it's me?”

He had his own wicked smile as he leaned down to kiss her. “Trick or Treat, Darcy?”

Her blue eyes flashed a crimson gold for a brief moment.

“I think I'll go with Trick.”


	4. Bucky

“Oh.” was the only thing Bucky managed to say when he opened Steve's bedroom door and came face to face, or rather face to back, with a very naked woman.

At the sound of his voice the woman paused in her steps, she had obviously just been about to grab a dark red satin robe from Steve's bed.

Turning her face towards him, her head cocked to the side in a cute fashion and a large smile found its way across her lips.

Bucky's eyes couldn't help but rack over her feminine form which she displayed shamelessly.

It took him a few seconds longer before he ripped his gaze away and turned around.

“Sorry,” he grunted out, confused at his own brazen ogling of what was obviously Steve's girlfriend and her complete lack of shame. “I didn't know Steve had someone over.”

“That's fine.” her voice sent shivers down his back.

She sounded close, but that couldn't be, he hadn't heard her move.

“You can turn now,” she informed him. “I'm dressed.”

Almost reluctantly, he turned again. The woman was gorgeous. The crimson colored robe wrapped around her front loosely, the belt barely keeping it close around her tiny waist, while her decollete was so deep he could see the creamy white valley in between her more than ample chest.

She had picked up a phone from the nightstand and was typing away on it before her blue gaze left the tiny screen and moved up to meet his.

“Steve will be back shortly,” she informed him. “He's getting pizza.”

Her lips tugged upwards once more, and he felt a hot burst of desire rush through him which he quickly battled down.

This was obviously Steve's girl.

“I'm sorry,” he repeated and awkwardly tried to explain why he walked in on her. “I heard the shower and thought it was Steve, he gave me a key.”

She laughed then, soft and alluring, her eyes dancing with mirth.

“Are you saying you would have rather walked in on Steve?”

“What?” Bucky stuttered, feeling very much like the punk at the moment. Where was his usual charm and charisma? “Yes!” he stuttered. “I mean no!”

Bucky was sputtering for words, blinking at her rapidly. Her gaze was extremely distracting, and he felt hot all over; this was definitely not his normal reaction to a beautiful woman. Not managing to think straight he blurted. “I'd rather walk in on the both of you.”

His eyes widened, and she laughed while he reached for a weapon.

Something about her was off.

The apartment door behind him opened with a barley there sound and Steve stepped inside, the smell of pizza immediately assaulting his nose.

“Bucky?” Steve questioned, the hesitation clear in his voice.

Bucky stood there with his weapon half drawn, unsure what to do when the woman spoke up.

“It's fine Steve,” she called. “I might have flustered him a little to tease him. Didn't know he would react that way.”

“Darcy!” Steve's sharp scolding had Bucky turn towards him.“Doll!” his best pal repeated and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I told you!” he grunted out before turning to him. “Please put the gun away, she's mostly harmless.” he sighed. “I brought pizza.”

Bucky blinked at him.

“That is… not the worst bribe I have ever heard.”

“Oh, bribes?” the woman, Darcy, purred. “How about I come to sit at the table naked, would that be bribe enough for you to not shoot me?”

Steve groaned loudly in clear exasperation, while he carried the pizza into the kitchen. “Darcy, behave!”

“Never!” she singsonged.

She came out of the bedroom only wearing the bathrobe and Bucky blinked at her, raising his gun slowly.

For a moment both of them looked at each other.

“You're still wearing something doll.”

The grin that spread across her lips was positively evil.

“Clearly all of us are highly overdressed.”

There was something about her and the way she slid the robe open that made his mind go almost blank with desire.

“Clearly,” he echoed her, gulping and he didn't need the Soldier's input to know that he was in deep trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for beta- and proofreading this [InvisibleIsMyName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleIsMyName/pseuds/InvisibleIsMyName)


End file.
